


He Shot Himself In The Balls!

by Bluexjuice



Category: 8 Mile (2002), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: 8 Mile, Accidental shooting, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, cheddar bob replaced, driver!felix, dumb!mark, helpful!jack, panicked!ethan, panicked!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluexjuice/pseuds/Bluexjuice
Summary: Written version of the 8 Mile scene where Cheddar accidentally shoots his thigh. Character Replacement.





	He Shot Himself In The Balls!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cheddar Pulls a Gun](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342060) by Eminem and producers of 8 Mile. 



> Nothing belongs to me. Rights go to Eminem and the producers and actors/actresses of 8 Mile. 
> 
> P.S// I appreciate anyone who reads, leaves kudos, and comments on my short story! Thank you! :)

Sean slams the car door shut in fury, leaving the rest of his friends in the car. He storms quietly and hostilely toward the “Free World” gang who is in a group in the middle of the parking lot. Jermaine, the one who was supposed to be apart of Sean’s crew, also known as “The 313”, was huddled with the Free World. Jermaine notices Sean approaching and tries to greet him. 

“Ayo Septic, what’s crackin son?” He starts. Sean wasn’t having it. Sean storms up to the leader of the gang, Papa Doc, and swings at his face. 

“Are you really tryna fight us motherfucka?” Papa Doc’s best friend, Lotto, challenges. By this time Sean’s gang was out of the car and right by Sean’s side. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Sean screams before everyone breaks out into a fight and starts beating the other gang up.

Ethan tries to shove Sean away from the whole fight though Sean, being the stubborn man he is, ignores him and keeps fighting with Papa Doc. Jermaine is trying to hold back Papa Doc. Tyler is struggling with another Free World gang member on the other side. Felix is handling Lotto in the middle of the lot. There is one person missing from this fight though. 

Mark, usually called Markiplier, is the dumb friend of the 313 gang. He says things at the wrong time and usually gets the rest of the gang in trouble. Mark was the last one to get out the car and was about join the fight before us started until Tyler pulled him back and gave him a warning look. No one in the gang ever trusts Mark in fights, rap events, and definitely not with a gun. Though Mark has a mind of his own. Mark reaches into his pants. 

...

Sean was having trouble getting his hands around Papa Docs neck as Ethan and Jermaine was pulling his hands back. A gun shot was heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing and silently turned towards the sound. Mark was twitching wildly, most likely from the crack they were snorting earlier. Warnings were flashing in everyone’s minds as the gun was shaking violently in his hands. 

“You want to fuck with us? You want to fuck with us, yeah?!” He screams stupidly. 

“Markiplier what the fuck are you doing? Where the hell did you get that shit?” Sean screams, annoyed and frightened by his friend. 

“It’s my mom’s, I found it in her junk drawer.” Mark explains. 

“Man put that shit away before you fucking kill somebody!” Sean yells panicked.

“Yeah put that away Mark.” Ethan quietly adds. Mark looks between everyone before giving in. 

“Shit, fine okay.” He spits while shoving the gun in underwear. Another gunshot is heard. The Free World gang shouts profanity and ducks their head. The 313 gang stares at Mark. Mark accidentally shot himself in the upper thigh as he shoved the gun in his underwear. Mark’s eyes widen and his knees lock. He falls down to the ground. 

“What the fuck.” Sean whispers, running to Mark along with the rest of the gang. Jermaine follows them wanting to see if Mark was okay. 

“He y’all, lets get on out of here.” Papa Doc says to his gang before running to the car and driving off with gang. 

“You’re okay, you’re okay!” Ethan repeats while putting pressure on Mark’s thigh. 

“Ayo where’s the keys!?” Felix asked and shrieked at the same time. 

“Oh my fucking god!” Tyler shouts. 

“Is he okay, holy shit!” Jermaine exclaims. 

“Get the fucking car!” Sean screams. 

...

In the car Felix is driving, Jermaine is in the passenger seat, Tyler is squeezed between Felix and Jermaine, and Mark is in between Sean and Ethan. Sean is putting pressure on Mark’s leg while Mark screams in pain. 

“I’m tryna put pressure on it man, try not to think about it!” Sean yells over the million voices yelling in the car.

“He shot his balls off! He shot his fucking balls off!” Tyler shouts. Mark hears this and stupidly believes it and panicks. 

“Oh my god, did I?” He turns to Sean. Sean picks his head up Tyler. 

“Shut the fuck up man!” He screams to Tyler, Sean turns to Felix, “Felix take us down the street, then take a left.” He explains. Felix gets mad and snaps at him. 

“Motherfucka I lived here too, I know how to get there!” He snaps. 

“Well then fuckin get us there then!” Sean snaps back. Mark turns to Ethan and starts saying nonsense. 

“Septic’s gonna teach me how to bust a rhyme and get girls.” Mark whispers to Ethan. Ethan gives him a dumbfounded look. 

“Yo what the fuck were you doing with a gun anyway?” Jermaine shouts at Mark. 

“What!? What the fuck were you doing with those motherfuckas?” Felix shouts at Jermaine. 

“Man you know I have a show with them tomorrow night!” Jermaine shoots back referring to the rap battle he’s doing with the Free World the night after. 

“Can y’all all stop fucking fighting! What are y’all fighting about?” Ethan shouts at both Jermaine and Felix. The car gets silent and Mark speaks up to Sean. 

“MC Mark.” He states to Sean. 

“What?” Sean questions, confused. 

“MC Mark.” Mark says again. 

“What’s wrong with Markiplier?” Sean asks, confused on why Mark wants to change his nickname. 

“I like MC Mark, right?” He stares at Sean. Sean looks away. 

“Right, MC Mark.” Sean says.


End file.
